House of the Arcane Contraption
While some techno mages are solitary, about twenty years ago several banded together to form a small group of like-minded individuals. Their numbers have grown incrementally since then. Preferring neutrality, this group of techno mages built a small fortress in the Barrens, just south of Ashenvale, making it equal access for all races who wish to learn. They call this fortress, and, by extension, their organization, the House of the Arcane Contraption. Because most techno mages are neutral, or so interested in meeting those of like minds, they welcome any race into their ranks. Techno mages of Alliance or Horde affiliation are not required to cast off their affiliations, but there is a strict code of truce in the House of the Arcane Contraption. Any racial — or other — issues are settled in a small arena in the courtyard, where the techno mages battle using their magical inventions. Some battles can be fierce and bloody, the techno mages actually going for the kill with invented weapons, but others are less heated, usually having the inventions battle each other. The House of the Arcane Contraption has remained impenetrable since its founders, the Cabal of 5.3, built it 13 years before the Third War. Even the demonic fury that destroyed much of Ashenvale did not touch it. The techno mages defended their fortress with such fury that even the demons left it alone. (Although others say the techno mages put such a strong glamer on the fortress that the demons couldn't see it, and were less concerned with that smell of arcane magic than the power of the World Tree.) Inside, a large courtyard littered with broken springs, bits of wiring, and soot marks from fireball blasts on the stone walls usually contains at least two techno mages working on inventions considered too dangerous for the inside. The rooms inside are made of various materials, depending on what they are used for. The mages' rooms contain simple wooden walls and doors. The lower levels of the fortress, where most castles would have dungeons, are all workrooms. Although egos reign supreme in the house, the workrooms are public places. If a techno mage wishes to create in his own room, he can, but many prefer the wider areas of the workroom, not to mention the stone walls that are less likely to burst into flame. The House of the Arcane Contraption is built on the side of a hill. The courtyard and front gate are opposite the hill, but through a door in the rear of the courtyard one can find the crypt. This is the final resting places for Those Who Discovered the Final Answer. Techno mages' bodies (or body parts, or ashes) are interred here, alongside plaques depicting the names of the deceased and their failed invention. If another techno mage had picked up the invention to perfect it, his name is inscribed under the plaque. If he failed, then his remains lie beside the first techno mage's.Lands of Mystery, pg. 199 References Category:Organizations Category:Techno mages Category:Lands of Mystery